Stupid Karting 101
Stupid Karting 101 is a story by InternetProblem. WARNING: Strong language possible violence and a huge level of stupidity Synopsis Oh boy Waluigi is found guilty of running over a police officer and is forced into driving school Script It starts in Bowser's Castle with Lakitu counting down to 0 Lakitu: Ready, Steady, Go Everyone except Waluigi goes off the track, screaming Waluigi: OH YEAH WALUIGI NUMBER ONE Waluigi runs over 4 innocent people and a police officer Judge Goodman: Is there anything you need to say? Waluigi: No Judge Goodman: Well you are guilty as fuck and becaue of that go to "Mario Kart Driving School" Waluigi: Wah? Judge Goodman: Why the hell not Waluigi: I can't wait for this trash Inside the school Waluigi: I'm here Quiet class Waluigi: Wah Teacher: IT'S RAPING TIME! Waluigi leaves the school in horror Waluigi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Teacher: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? Meanwhile in a school lesson Teacher: WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH Waluigi: Oh my god WHO THE HELL CARES? Teacher: WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH Waluigi: (gets angry) (shoots Teacher) Oh shit! In the computer room Waluigi: Who are you? Rosalina: I'M A FUCKING PRETTY PRINCESS (destroys the computer room) Waluigi: Now I gotta take this test, somehow Question 1: What do you do when Lakitu's light turns green? A: Stop and kill Lakitu B: GO C: Go to Antartica and drive so fast, it melts all of the ice caps Waluigi: Bruh it's B Question 2: What are karts and bikes for? A: Racing and stuff what is this now? B: Running over hobos C: GET THE LADIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Waluigi: C indeed Question 3: Do you take drugs A: No B: MUSHROOMS C: Toad is the best Waluigi: Boring Waluigi isn't allowed to quit the test Waluigi: 2nd try Toad: NO! Waluigi: Aw shit (goes on a rampage) Now in "3DS Toad Circuit" Time for driving tests! Waluigi: My lucky car MarioFan2009: NO! Waluigi: Why? MarioFan2009: Here's a better car! Waluigi: Holy shito! MarioFan2009: Start racing Lakitu: Ready, Steady, Go! Waluigi: Better without my top! Waluigi crashes into a tree Nintendofan997: FAILURE Mario: It's my time to shine MarioFan2009: Just go Mario: It's easy as what? A banana peel is there on the ground and Mario slips on it Nintendofan997: FAILURE Rosalina: I can't wait Rosalina is in the car in a weird way Rosalina: This is fun Wario: The fuck? Rosalina starts driving, goes up a ramp and gets a green shell Rosalina: Get in there But it turns out since nobody else was racing Rosalina got hit and crashed Nintendofan997: FAILURE Yoshi: WAHOO YOSHI Yoshi gets a mushroom Yoshi: YOSHI (Yoshi crashes into building) Nintendofan997: And another failure Luigi: Wow it's my turn Luigi takes shirt off Waluigi: WOAH! Luigi: Luigi number one During his try, Luigi goes through a ramp looking handsome but hits a Toad balloon Nintendofan997: Failure Toadette: I'm gonna win this time Toadette gets a star Toadette: What does this do? HOLY SHIT OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD YES! YES! WOW! OH MY GOD! (Toadette is nearly sent to space) Nintendofan997: Failure Metal Mario: They see there rolling there hating, patrolling try to catch my ride and MarioFan2009: Not approviate car Metal Mario: HEY WHAT THE FUCK? Metal Mario got a new car MarioFan2009: Have a blast Metal Mario Goes through his tiny car and crashed near the ending 2 hours later Metal Mario: Shit Wario: I'm the last one then Wario gets a mega mushroom crushing the course but crashed out of the course Nintendofan997: How are we going to find out the winner? Waluigi: There's only one way to find out who's the winner It's race time with Metal Mario, Toadette, Luigi, Yoshi, Rosalina, Mario, Wario, and Waluigi lining up near the line Waluigi: Everyone's looking at me Lakitu: 3, 2, 1, GO! Everyone is up and running (except Rosalina) Rosalina: I can win for sure! hehe (Rosalina's car blows up) Toadette gets a golden mushroom Toadette: GET IN HAHAHAHA Waluigi: WOAH Toadette goes flying with a glide, probably into space Mario gets a Teletubby power, and is unsure what it's about Tinky Winky comes in Mario: WHAT? Tinky Winky: (Sings a Tubby Custard song) Mario: Oh dear me Waluigi: I am going to be the winner! Luigi: Surprise motherfucker Waluigi: Oh jesus christ Luigi: (laughs) only cheaters screw up! Waluigi: (gets angry, uses mushroom) I can beat the odds Waluigi gets past the Toad ballon and Luigi is about to cross the finish line, shown in slow motion Luigi: I am the champion! Waluigi: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Luigi: Indeed Waluigi Wins by the last step Waluigi: Am I the winner? MarioFan2009: Most likely, what happend to everyone else? It shows Rosalina struggling to drive, Luigi crying over losing, Toadette in space then Metal Mario on a Toad ballon Metal Mario: Don't even ask Yoshi is driving into New York City Yoshi: See you later losers Then it shows Wario in the middle of the track as he car broke down farting with a smell of garlic and Mario being invaded by Teletubbies Tinky Winky: (Tubby Custard song) Po: Tubby Custard! Laa-Laa: When I want a hug, you give me a hug Dipsy: Dipsy! Nintendofan997: With that performance, you earn this Waluigi's drivers license comes from the sky with Waluigi looking at it coming down Mario: Congratulations! Waluigi: WAH! OH MY GOD WAH (Gets excited over drivers license) Trivia *This story is based on the Mario Kart series Category:InternetProblem Stories Category:Lakitu Episodes Category:Waluigi Episodes Category:Judge Goodman Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Nintendofan997 Episodes Category:Wario Episodes Category:Yoshi Episodes Category:Luigi Episodes Category:Toadette Episodes Category:Metal Mario Episodes Category:Tinky Winky Episodes Category:Po Episodes Category:Laa Laa Episodes Category:Dipsy Episodes Category:From 2019